Troubles in the air: You've got to be kidding?
by Murderbynuns
Summary: When Osiris is seen on the set of Wormhole X-treme you know there’s trouble! Xover Sentinal Slash Jack & Daniel Blair & Jim
1. Bad news for some

**Author: **Sparta666

**Title****: **You've got to be kidding

**Pairings: **Jack & Daniel Blair & Jim (rest to be named as story goes on)

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers:** Stargate/The Sentinel (main) rest to be Listed as story goes along

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Series: **Return of the gods - trouble in the air

**Chapters: **1/?

**Completed: **No

**Summery: **When Osiris is seen on the set of Wormhole X-treme you know there's trouble.

**Chapter Summery: **Wormhole X-treme comes to town

**Authors Note:**

**Trouble in the air - You've got to be kidding**

Bad news for some

**Cascade; Washington**

"Oh come on Simon please, come on it's my birthday consider it my present" begged Blair.

"Shesh kid, you and Jim can take the job. You watch over the Wormhole X-Treem set while they are here in town" said Simon for a bit of peace.

Blair had been bugging him every day since he found out they were in town. Blair left Simon's office in a hurry.

"What's his problem?" asked Simon as Jim went to leave.

"Your kidding me Simon, Chief has watched this thing religiously since it started, he most of it on tape or DVD, he's addicted to the show" laughed Jim

"Jim how are thing going with you and Sandburg lately?" asked Simon as he close the door after Blair left.

"We're slowly rebuilding things, I still can't believe how much of a dickhead I was to him, or that it cost him his life, I don't know what I would do without him, I couldn't go on my senses would drive me crazy" said Jim. Simon nodded as Jim left.

Jim knew that his senses were not the only reason he would go crazy without Blair, after the stuff with Alex Barns the whole _'other sentinel' _thing Jim had started to realise he felt differently about Blair then the others. He had a stronger bond with him and he knew why, deep down in his heart were he never let anyone go he knew he had fallen in love with Blair but was to scared to tell him.

"Hey Jim man don't go zoning on me" laughed Blair who knew Jim was just lost in his thoughts.

"Yeah sorry Chief, come on lets go before you burst with excitement" laughed Jim before Blair playfully whacked him.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Cheyenne Mountain; Colorado**

"Ok what's wrong, where's the fire?" asked Daniel as he entered the commissary to see Jack and Sam sat there with worried smirks on their faces.

"That" said Jack as a large Jaffa came in with a smile on his face and humming the Wormhole X-Treem tune.

"Is that?" asked Daniel confused

"yes, that's the T man" said Jack as he sipped his coffee.

"Wow" said Daniel as he had to sit down

"so what happened? Did the Goul'd empire fall over night? Did Anubis and Osirs fall off the face of the earth? Are all the Jaffa free?" asked Daniel who was still confused.

"No" said Jack as Sam handed Daniel his coffee and gave him a worrying look

"what?" he asked.

"Two words Daniel Wormhole X-Treem" said Jack

"your kidding me?" said Daniel.

"Nope Wormhole X-Teem just got another series contract, they start filming tomorrow. Hammond wants us all to check it out, he say that someone else must be leaking info now. No way could they make this up on their own" said Jack as Daniel and Sam sighed and gave up before heading off to the briefing room.

As they entered the room they were surprised to see Ferretti and Davis there as they sat down.

"I gather you are all aware from the look on your face about Wormhole X-treem and what I want you to do, well there has been a development. The Pentagon has sent Major Davis here because Osirs had been sighted on earth.

Apparently she is looking for an object which we believe to be at the Wormhole set so Ferretti and Davis have also been assigned to this mission. Be careful people we know what Osirs is like" with that Hammond dismissed them.

Everyone headed back home to pack ready to leave for Cascade. Daniel headed home wishing he didn't have to go but also glad he did, it meant he could try and talk to Jack. To try and sort out their friendship and were it stood. Daniel finished packing and headed to the coach were he lay down. He took out his diary from the cabinet and opened it, out fell a photo he had long forgotten about.

The photo was that of his and one of his friends from his Collage days. Suddenly a loud knocking broke his thoughts, Daniel recognised the knock it was Jack. Daniel took off his glasses and laid his head back on the coach

"its open" he yelled.

"How did you know it was me?" asked Jack

"it's always you Jack, the other call before coming over" laughed Daniel Jack also joined it.

"Watcha doing?" asked Jack as he sat on chair in front of Daniel.

"Thinking" said Daniel who was still staring at the ceiling

"about what?" asked Jack.

"Old friends" said Daniel as he handed Jack the photo he had found.

"He was my best friend when I was in collage, I used to tutor him at his collage, his name was Blair Sandburg he was younger then me but a good guy. We had a lot in common we liked the same music, food, clothes, we even shared a flat for a while before I came to the SGC and he went to Cascade" said Daniel.

"Were you and he ever..." asked Jack, Daniel looked shocked but Jack body langue made him relax.

"Is it that overuse?" he asked

"if it was overuse I would have done this a long time ago?" said Jack as he lent over and kissed Daniel, who's mind went on melt down

"Jack...I didn't, I thought, why me?" is all Daniel could say.

"Why not, every woman on the base and many of the men for that matter drool over you every time you walk through the SGC, and were talking the Marines here. I was always scared that you wouldn't be interested after all the shit I put you through. I sorry Danny but please realise it was born out of wanting to protect you when I couldn't.

I fucked up Danny and I know that, you are my world and I almost destroyed myself and you, when all I have ever wanted was to be with you. I sorry" Said Jack who was trying to fight back his tears, Daniel took Jack in his arms and kissed him

"I love you Jack, I always have and always will but please understand that if this happens it's for life not just tonight. I'm getting to old to chase men or women now, this is my last one now" said Daniel gently.

"Last trip for both of us then, I will never hurt you again Danny I promise" said Jack.

"Come on then" said Daniel as he took jack by the hand and led him to his room.


	2. Sorry

Right

As you will have noticed this story has kind of shrunk? This is because I have been checking back over some of my older work and though this was finished I believe I could do better with it so I've pulled it to be re done.

So please bare with me and I'll see what I can do with it?

Thank you

Sparta


End file.
